Yaya's Outer Character?
by Emerald Tide
Summary: Kairi hates Yaya. So what happens when they get paired up for a project and he finds out about her "outer character"? What if Yaya liked him from the beginning? And what if, just what if, he falls in love with the girl he's supposed to hate? Kairi's POV.
1. Chapter 1: Social Studies?

God, I hated Yaya.

She was annoying, a crybaby, frustrating, no help at all… the list goes on and on. I couldn't understand why Tadase had chosen her for Ace. Actually, I had asked him once, and he had said mildly, "Well, she brings a bit of excitement in our Guardian meetings, doesn't she?"

I didn't get it. Sure, the other girls, Amu and Rima, seemed just as useless. But they were efficient – at least, more efficient than Yaya.

It was easy to see why some people thought Amu shouldn't be in the Guardians. She was clumsy and awkward, and too naïve for her own good. Even so, there was usefulness in her that was unrivaled by anyone else. For example, she could water the garden in a heartbeat… Most of the actual work was done by her and Tadase.

Rima was cold and prissy, and was liked by the boys while hated by the girls. But though you couldn't see it easily, she was extremely good at making split-second decisions. While the rest of us were mulling about how to split up the basketball team or whether finishing the documents or starting the assembly was more important, she would say, "Girls against boys," or "We'd better start the assembly. All the students are waiting, and we'll just bring the papers home." And most of the time, she was right.

Tadase himself was very helpful. He did a lot of work with Amu, and was like the messenger of the Guardians. He would hold meetings, ask the students to vote, and bring back the results. He would also elect the new Guardians once the old ones graduated to middle school or moved. After Tadase graduated, a vote would be taken for the new Guardians.

I pretty much did all the "technical" things, like graphs or charts. After all, I was the smartest. Also, I checked over the paperwork – and brought snacks for us to eat, though that didn't really matter.

Overall, Tadase had chosen the Guardians wisely – except Yaya. After two years, I still couldn't understand why she had been chosen. All she did at the meetings was cry and beg for more snacks. And somehow, she managed to steal all the attention at meetings. I shook my head.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by none other than Yaya. "Kairi, can Yaya have those cookies? Pretty please pretty please?" she begged.

I rolled my eyes and placed my cookies on Yaya's plate. "Thanks, Kairi!" She wolfed down the cookies in one bite.

"Annoying brat," I muttered under my breath. Yaya heard, though, and instantly started wailing. Huge tears streamed down her face. "Kairi doesn't like Yaya!" she shrieked, loud enough for me to cover my ears.

Amu instantly ran over to Yaya and began consoling her. When Yaya had finally calmed down, she frowned at me. "You shouldn't say that."

Did I mention everyone took her side? "She is, though." Yaya began wailing again.

Amu opened her mouth to say something, but just then, the bell rang. "Time for social studies," I muttered, quickly stalking away and leaving Yaya there, crying.

When I finally got there, I was already five minutes late. "Hello, Kairi! We were just talking about how there was a robbery at the school. It's very strange, actually."

"Huh?" I instantly perked up, and the teacher smiled. "It's alright, you Guardians aren't responsible. But the problem is that the robber took all the textbooks that we haven't given out yet, which happen to be the sixth grade social studies books and the kindergarten math books. The kindergartener teacher is dealing with this right now, but I have an idea that will make up for your social studies grade."

This was getting interesting. "What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Well, that's what I was going to share with the class when you –"

Suddenly the door burst open. "Yaya's here!" Yaya squealed, racing to her seat. She wasn't crying anymore.

The teacher smiled at her. "Well, Yaya, there's been a robbery at the school." Yaya's eyes grew wide. "The social studies books, which hadn't been given to us yet for some reason, were stolen, so now we need to find a way to make up for the grade. And to do that, we'll do a partner project on a country. You two together must write a seven-page composition about geography, general religion, achievements, famous people, politics, society, and a brief history of this country. Then you must give an oral report on what you have written – and only what you have written, not your partner's work. This way I can see how much you did compared to your partner. If one person does too much and the other does too little, you both fail. This is an overall grade thing. You and your partner will get the same grade. This counts for your entire social studies grade, so if you fail this, you fail social studies."

The class was stunned into silence for a second. Then there was loud protesting – and for once, I didn't blame them. We had had projects that counted for 70, even 80% of our grade – but never this. I sat silently and stared at the board.

"Silence!" the teacher said sharply. Her smile was gone. "This is the only choice we have. You must do this project, or you will fail social studies. Now, if you have any questions, raise your hand."

I slowly raised my hand. "Yes?" I cleared my throat and asked, "Do we get to pick partners?" I was going to pick Tadase. He was the closest thing to a friend I had here, and pretty much as smart as me in this subject.

"No," the teacher said. Many kids groaned. "In fact, we're going to do boy-girl partners." Another groan. I just sighed. "Everyone, please write your names on a slip of paper. Boys, put yours in this pile. Girls, put yours in the other one."

We did, and she began to pick randomly. "Utau Hoshina and Kukai Souma. Japan." Why couldn't I have gotten that? It was the easiest, since that was all we learned about in fifth grade.

"Amu Hinamori and Tadase Hotori. Egypt." That was what I expected. I had already begun to suspect the teacher did that on purpose.

"Rima Mashiro and Nagihiko Fujisaki. Russia." It went on and on. I laid my head down on my desk. _Hurry up and pick my name, _I thought. _I don't care who I get, just hurry up and choose it._

I'd said that too early.

"Yaya Yuiki and Kairi Sanjo. India." My head came up instantly, nearly colliding with my chair.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>I made a vow to myself that I would write a Yairi story sometime... and I did! :) Actually, I don't really like Yairi because I don't think they go together well. You may ask now, why the hell am I writing this then? Purely because there are no Yairi stories now. There are Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau, and even Ikuto&amp;Rima (I don't know what that's called) stories, but NO YAIRI! And with the increasing rate of non-Yairi stories, it's going to take you hours to find a decent Yairi. So I decided to write one. A change of pace, you know?<strong>

**Please give me your honest opinion on this so far, because I find it hard to write about a couple I don't like/don't have any opinion on. Be picky! (Geez, I never thought I'd say that.) Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Yaya's Inner Character

I stared in shock at the teacher. Was she out to kill me or something?

The teacher coughed a little. "I said, Kairi, that you and Yaya will be doing your project on India." No, she wasn't out to kill me, just really stupid. I tried to protest. "But –"

"No buts," the teacher said firmly. I groaned and put my head on my desk. Yaya looked at me. "Does Kairi hate India?" she asked curiously. Oh god, she was stupider than the teacher.

"No…" I muttered. I could already imagine her now. She would probably never leave me alone, whining, "Kairi, Yaya doesn't know the definition of this!" or "Kairi, help Yaya write this part!" And this was the most important project of my life. I probably had the worst luck in the world.

In my depressed trance, I didn't hear the teacher announce the rest of the names. In fact, I couldn't hear the teacher at all until she mentioned the due date. My mouth dropped open. It was due in a month! One stupid month was all we had! This time, I groaned along with the class. This was probably going to be the worst year ever. If we failed social studies, I was going to have Yaya's head roasted on a stick…

Finally, class ended, and it was time for lunch. I immediately stood up and began to walk away. "Kairi!" _Oh joy, look who's here. _"What do you want?" I asked, not even bothering to keep the annoyance out my voice as I turned to face Yaya.

Yaya pouted, but said, "That's the opposite direction of the lunchroom." Damn. I had wanted to do as much of the project as I could without Yaya bothering me.

"I'm going to the library to get a head start on the project." Yaya's mouth dropped open. "Already?" I nodded in satisfaction. Yaya was known in the class for doing projects at the last minute. If there was a project due, Yaya would most likely fall asleep in class that day. I grinned to myself. Yaya would never want to come with me this early. It hadn't even been a day yet. Now maybe I could have some peace…

"Yaya wants to come with Kairi!"

_I'd said that too early again._

But it wasn't like I could protest. After all, it was her project too. "Fine," I muttered.

To my surprise, there were a lot of people at the library. I instantly turned to Yaya and whispered, "You do geography, general religion, and famous people. I'll do the rest. Stay away." I didn't want her shouting, "Kairi, help Yaya!" in front of all those other people.

Yaya blinked. "Can Yaya ask for Kairi's help?" Something in me snapped. I didn't know why. She hadn't been any more annoying than usual with that sentence. In fact, she hadn't been annoying at all, but I suddenly felt angry. "No, you cannot ask for help," I hissed. "Stay away, I said. Stay on the other side of the library."

Instantly, I knew I'd made a mistake. Yaya's eyes grew wide. She looked like she was going to start bawling again. _Oh god, _I pleaded. _Not in the library, not in the library… _Part of me, though, knew it was too late. She was going to start wailing…

"Okay," Yaya said mildly. She started walking away. I stared after her in shock. _Who are you and what have you done with Yaya? _I wanted to ask. "Wait!"

Yaya turned. "What?" she asked cheerfully. I was dumbfounded. Not only had she not cried, she was acting cheerful, like nothing had happened at all. "Why aren't you crying?" _Okay, what did I just say? Am I officially insane?_

Yaya looked surprised. "Does Kairi _want _Yaya to cry?" she asked curiously, which just made me more confused. _But isn't she supposed to be sobbing by now? Not that I want her to…_

"No," I said, glaring at her. "Just go." She shrugged and walked away.

After lunch, I was almost done with the "achievements" notes. I smiled to myself. This wouldn't be that hard after all. But I couldn't stop thinking about how Yaya had acted in the library.

Suddenly, Tadase came up to me. "Guardian meeting," he said abruptly, and walked away. I looked at him in surprise, but went to the Royal Garden anyway.

When I got there, Tadase said, "This is about the robbery –"

"Why?" Yaya interrupted. "Guardians aren't responsible for it. Yaya wants to eat candy!" she squealed. Amu frowned. "I think I have some in my backpack, but…" And the subject was changed from the robbery to Yaya again.

"Well," I muttered, "at least she's back to her old self again…"

Rima heard, though. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying not to look interested. I could tell she was, though.

Amu and Tadase turned from the shrieking Yaya to me. "Huh?" Amu asked. Rima frowned. "He said something about Yaya being back to her old self."

Yaya turned too. "Huh?" she said.

Rima shrugged, and suddenly they were all crowding around me. "When has Yaya been any different?" Amu turned to Yaya. "Tell us," she said.

Her eyes grew huge. "W-well, Yaya d-doesn't act any different! Right, Kairi?" I started to call her a liar, but something in her eyes stopped me. Yaya looked desperate – really desperate. She mouthed, _please_.

I shrugged. "I was just joking," I said. Honestly, I didn't think it was a big deal at the time. We ended the Guardian meeting with Tadase saying, "Well, it isn't a big deal anyway. Besides, the teachers are dealing with the robbery themselves, aren't they?" I felt a small tap on my shoulder. Yaya was standing behind me, looking unusually nervous. She whispered softly, "Thank you." Then she walked away. I stared after her in bewilderment, then shrugged and walked back to class.

Little did I know that this day would change my opinion of Yaya forever…

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I just finished the second chapter! Actually, I'm not really excited about that... What I <em>am <em>excited about is the fact that I just finished planning this story out. Like, the entire story. Impressive, right? :) Yaya's "inner character" leaked a bit in this chapter! Do you want to know the reason I update so often? Well, most authors use their "busy life" as an excuse to not update. I will tell you now that I am not a very busy person, and I feel lucky for that. But if I didn't have this account, I would be staring into space for at least an hour every day. So, yeah. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
